


Star-Bound Hanako-Kun

by orphan_account



Category: Toilet Bound Hanako Kun - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Angst??, Author Did Not Think This Through, Gen, Hanako doesn't haunt toilets anymore, Hanako is amazing and we love him, Hanako | Yugi Amane Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun Manga Spoilers, Nene is an idiot sometimes, Star-Bound Hanako-Kun Au, The Author Regrets Everything, Tsukasa tries, Wholesome Hanako, but we love him, how do i write, no beta we die like men, tsukasa is a turd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, come here. Have you heard the rumors?About the schools Seven Wonders?You really haven’t? Oh my gosh, where do I start?I’ll tell you the most famous one first.It’s the seventh of the Seven Wonders. Hanako the Moon Ghost.She’s in the astronomy room in the old building.You can go there and summon her right now if you want…
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Star-Bound Hanako-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I've got some things wrong! Enjoy reading <3
> 
> Also, everything happened but without Hanako, if that makes sense? Kou was there to save Yashiro. This takes place before The Little Mermaid Arc.

_Hey, come here. Have you heard the rumors?_

_About the schools Seven Wonders?_

_You really haven’t? Oh my gosh, where do I start?_

_I’ll tell you the most famous one first._

_It’s the seventh of the Seven Wonders. Hanako the Moon Ghost._

_She’s in the astronomy room in the old building._

_You can go there and summon her right now if you want…_

_She’ll grant you any wish, no matter what it is._

_But she’ll take something precious from you in exchange, and you won’t know what it is until it’s too late._

_To call her, look through the telescope and then say…_

****

**_Hanako, Hanako, Hanako_ **

  


.

  


‘It had been a while, hadn’t it?’ Hanako thought, looking up.

  


The stars above didn’t answer, and he didn’t really expect them too.

  


.

  


“Amane!” His brother beamed, jumping on him. “Did’ya miss me? It’s been ages!” He looked around Hanako’s boundary.

  
The boundary in question was space. It had all constellations you could ever dream of! There were clouds all around, which Tsukasa used to jump on like trampolines.

  


Hanako was lying on one of them, staring up at the moon.

  


“What do you think it would’ve been like?” 

  


“What?”

  
“The moon.”

  


“I guess… just a rock. But it’s a rock that only I found, you know? There’s nowhere else like it.”

  


Tsukasa sat down beside him. He could hang out with his brother for a while, couldn’t he?

  


.

  


“Senpai, I really don’t think this is a good idea…”

  


Yashiro huffed. “What could go wrong! I’ll just use my wish, and boys will like me!” she sighed, already thinking of how many boys would like her.

  


“Yeah yeah, sure, just wish everyone to love you, this’ll work...”

  


A door creaked open in front of them. “You don’t think...?” Yashiro whispered.

  


“Might as well see…” Minamoto huffed.

  


They entered the room.

  


.

  


The room had an open window with a telescope peeking through, some blankets on the floor and some surprisingly recent-looking snacks.

  


“You ready?” Minamoto huffed indignantly.

  


“I’ve been ready since we got here!”

  


.

  


“Maybe we shouLDN’T-“ Minamoto screeched

Yashiro had already turned away and looked into the telescope and said, **_“Hanako, Hanako, Hanako…”_**

****

He blinked, and she was gone.

  


.

  


Minamoto shook her awake. “Senpai! Hello?!”

  


Yashiro pushed him away slightly and looked around. “No wonder this was in an astronomy classroom…”

  


.

  


“Where even is Hanako?”

  


.

  


  


“Over there!” Minamoto pointed to a shrine, where a boy was sleeping against it.

  


Yashiro looked down. “How do we get over there?”

  


“Well you gotta jump, of course!” A new voice exclaimed happily. Yashiro nearly jumped out of her skin.

  


“Gosh, you should’ve seen your faces!” Someone materialised in front of them, jumping excitedly.

  


“Are… are you Hanako-Chan?” Yashiro asked quietly.

  


They frowned. “You’re looking for Amane?” their eyes darkened.

  


“…Who?” Minamoto inquired. Yashiro had almost forgot he was there.

  


The spirit leered and disappeared.

  


Minamoto jumped to the next cloud.

  


“You coming or not, Senpai?”

.

  


Hanako stared at the two who had entered his boundary. It had been so long since someone had came to see him.

  


They were whispering to each other, almost as if they were trying not to awaken him.

  


“What are you even gonna say?”

  


“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out when he wakes up!” the girl yelled. “Oops.”

  


Hanako looked up at them, unimpressed. He slowly levitated to his feet, just as the girl whispered,

  


“Are… you a ghost?!”

  


“I prefer… apparition…”

  


  


  


  


“Or the seventh of the Seven Wonders of the school, Hanako the Moon Ghost!”

  


.

  


“Wait! You’re saying YOU’RE Hanako?” Minamoto spluttered.

  


“Yeah! You called?” Hanako made his hands into a phone sign and put it next to his ear.

  


“We’re not stupid, you know! Hanako the Moon Ghost is a girl!”

  


Hanako muttered under his breath. “Stupid Tsukasa… trying to change the rumours again…”

  


“AnYWAYS!” Hanako’s voice cracked awkwardly, “What is your wish? As the Moon Ghost, I’ll be obliged to grant it~”

  


Yashiro shuffled forward. “My name is Yashiro Nene, and I want all the boys I like to like me back!”

  


The Moon Ghost hummed. “That’s a big wish, are you sure you’ll be ready for the price?”

  


Yashiro pumped her fists determinedly and nodded, whilst Minamoto was shaking his head rapidly.

  


“Senpai! What if it goes wrong!”

  


“It won’t, stop being such a worrywart!” Yashiro exclaimed. She turned to Hanako and nodded.

  


He beamed and snapped his fingers. “Done!” He said, clapping his hands. “As for your price…” He leaned forward menacingly. Yashiro sweated anxiously, and Minamoto was ready to pull out his weapon-

  


.

  


“Will you guys watch the meteor shower with me?” He asked happily.

  


Minamoto put his weapon away.

  


.

  


“Woah! These really are amazing!” Yashiro smiled.

  


“Make a wish and it’ll come trueee~!” Hanako said, pushing his hands together.

  


_‘I wish… boys would like me…’_ Yashiro thought.

  


_‘I wish… me and Senpai could always be this happy…’_ Minamoto thought.

  


**‘I wish… they would stay for once…’**

  


.

  


Yashiro and Minamoto bounced along the cloud until they made it to exit.

  


“You guys will come play again right?” Hanako asked.

  


.

  


They didn’t come back.

  


.

  


“You don’t need anyone else, yknow!” Tsukasa jumped next to him, “I’m the only person you’d ever need!”

  


.

  


Hanako looked through the mirror, and for once, he hoped No.3 would stare back.

  


This time, he did.

  


.

  


“So what’s with that lame-ass patch then?”

  


“It’s not a pATCH IT’S A SEAL!”

  


“Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that…”


End file.
